


Ragaddi AU

by Purpledragon6



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Ragaddi, hntrgurl13, ragdoll au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon6/pseuds/Purpledragon6
Summary: Adeline doesn’t time travel, rather she falls to seemingly her death at the bottom of the cliff but her body is found by a friendly doll maker in the woods.





	Ragaddi AU

She remembered falling down the cliff clearly. Her life rushing before her eyes, Stanford’s voice screaming for her, the complete feeling of weightless as she plummeted further to the ground… That much she all remembered clearly. Heck, she even remembered the sound her spine made when it shattered against the hard ground, and then- nothing. She remembered nothing but dark after that. 

“I’m… Dead…” Adeline thought out loud, keeping her eyes screwed shut, as it did not matter what she saw now.

She was expecting darkness around her still. Just an empty void of nothingness… Freedom finally from the pain and suffering she would have must likely have gone through with a broken spine 

“I would have been paralyzed…” Adeline said, her voice being the only source of comfort to her in this trying time. 

Vaguely, she could still feel the shock of pain from where she hit the grou- No… She could feel a lot of pain. So much so that it was almost becoming unbearable. It was unlike the pain of the fall- it was like someone was driving a needle in and out of her back- A burn like the friction from a thread stretched across her back, each loop like a vertebra. Frantically, she tried to open her mouth to scream for help, to tell someone that she was still alive or- But nothing came out now.

The burn and pain had spread now, her left eye forcing itself open. To her horror, there was no darkness. There was a fuzzy world that lay just beyond her vision, and a large needle heading straight towards her. Limp and unable to move, she was powerless to stop its trek for her face. The white hot pain was instant, and horrible enough that she soon forgot how to think and breathe. 

.

Its funny how the brain worked sometimes. It would block things from you, including physical strain and emotional discomfort… That was how Adeline was able to sleep through what she could only describe to be her torture. When she awoke from it, she could feel cool grass on her arm. Most likely still at the bottom of the cliff. She could also feel her toes still, and could surprisingly wiggle them if she tried hard enough.

“Not paralyzed…” It was a relief to hear her own voice again. “So, m-maybe I can get closer to Stanford a-and get to a hospital in time.”

With that in mind, she focused all of her energy into moving an inch. Surprisingly, it was not as difficult as she thought it would be. She tried for a few more inches, before determining that it was safe for her to try and sit up. Taking a deep breath, she sat herself up slowly, expecting a crick in her spine or some shoot of pain- but there was none. Her back bent as simple as bending a piece of wire, and soon she was sitting upright, her arms folded in her lap.

“No injuries… Thats a good sign.” A smile stretched across her lips, but it quickly fell.

It didn’t feel right… Her lips almost felt fuzzy and there wasn’t any give on her right side. None of it felt right anymore. The lack of injuries- the easy in which she was able to get up, and yet still the ability to feel things around her.

“Somethings not right…” She whispered, forcing herself to open her eyes and look around. 

She expected to see hands… But she found red and blue-mittens? in their place. 

A pink ribbon with a piece of paper attached was looped around her arm. On it, in clean, pristine letters read a simple message, not addressed or signed from anyone:

‘I fixed your dolly.’ 

“D-Dolly?” Adeline’s blood ran cold, and she raised her hands further to inspect them.

Thick, black thread held the mittens in place to her wrists- her fuzzy, felt-like wrists… 

“ADELINE!” She heard Stanford call off from the distance.

He was looking for her still… But what was he going to find when he finally got to her…?

"Adeline!"

She had jumped at the sound of his voice right next to her ear before she could make out his shape. It was late at night and the forest below the cliff was dark, too far down and coated with trees to be touched by moonlight. Still, she could just make out the shape of his face and the texture of his coat.

"I'm here!" She called, trying to stumble to her feet.

"A-Adeline!? Are you alright!?" His voice came louder, followed by the sound of pounding footsteps growing closer.

"I-Im fine!" A lie, "I'm alright!"

She didn't quite know what she was. She couldn't feel her fingers as she tried to wiggle them under her- mittens? But her toes, back, and mouth still seemed to work.

"Adeline!" He was close now, "Where are you?"

She willed herself onto her knees, crawling closer and closer to where she last heard his voice. Hoping that she'd be far enough in the dark that he wouldn't see her and what had changed about her. So SHE herself couldn't see what had been changed. Everything felt fine, so she didn't even want to know what was different.

For now. It could be dealt with once she was back home, safe and warm in a familiar environment.

"I'm over here!"

.

.

.

She was still wrapped up in his jacket by the time they got home. He had insisted on carrying her until they could assess her injuries… Adeline was terrified of what they might find when they were in full lighting. She kept her head bowed, her hair in her face, and her hands tucked in at her sides as he placed her into the nearest chair and rushed off to find his medical tools.

"You fell from that height and can still stand just fine?" Stanford asked, sounding almost suspicious of the claim.

"Y-Yeah… I feel fine enough to walk too." She admitted, hoping it would give her clearance to go up to her room and allowing herself to process things alone.

"Adeline, that's amazing- But it could just be the adrenaline." He frowned, turning and looking at her as best he could with her head bowed. "With your permission, I still want to examine you. Make sure nothing is damaged at all."

"I-I'm sure it's fine. I just need some sleep." She insisted.

She REALLY didn't want him poking about her until she was sure they both could handle it- Which might be whenever from now. Surely, they had seen worse than whatever this was- Adeline didn't know how to describe it. This change in her that didn't even feel real!

"Adeline, it's just a noninvasive examination. It will take two seconds." Stanford sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly. "Please? That was some fall. We need to make sure you're okay."

Stanford looked like a worse wreck than she probably did. He was still muddied and disheveled from what must have been his frantic, all night search for her. She gulped loudly. As much as she kept telling herself that he was only trying to help, and that maybe he would be able to give her answers to the questions she had- it was still nerve wracking to anticipate how he might react.

"J-just a quick search." Adeline hated the sound of uncertainty in her voice, but she couldn't steady it any either.

Though surprisingly, her heart felt unusually still. So slowly, she turned in her chair and loosened the coat off of her shoulders, sliding it down just enough that Stanford had access to the hem of her shirt. Her breath hitched when she felt him tug it up slightly. They had a silent understand that it was okay to proceed, but the cold air still surprised her-

-Stanford's gasp startled her too. It was a quick, forced out gasp as if the wind had been knocked clear out of him. There was also a shake at the end of it. Akin to that of a horrified, confused gasp of sorts.

"W-what is it?" Now she could feel her heart, thumping oddly against her chest.

"I-I don't- I don't k-" It was always worth noting whenever Stanford was at a loss for words.

His fingers were suddenly pressing her back, and she could almost feel the blood and warmth suddenly rush out of them. They felt like they were desperately searching for something. It made her blood run cold and her heart to somehow still further than it had already stilled.

"Y-you don't have a spine-!?" Stanford didn't even sound sure of that.

"W-what!? That's impossible-" Adeline said, "What's back there?"

"You have stitches- It looks like someone used yarn in your back!" He exclaimed, stepping back from her suddenly.

She jumped up and hurried away from him, searching for the nearest mirror or reflective surface in the house. Anything that would allow her to see what he was talking about. She stopped in the bathroom, stripped off her shirt, and tried as best she could to see her back.

"N-no…"

The first thing she saw was her face. Crisscrossing stitches muddled what was once her beautiful face. One covering completely across the corner of her left cheek, two just inches apart on her right, a long row held her nose in place on her face, and several smaller stitches seemingly held her mouth in place. A button, slightly smaller than her remaining eye, was cleanly stitched over where left one should have been. Swallowing thickly, she forced herself to look down at her naked back...

Just as Stanford had said, a thick, black yarn was stitched neatly down her back. In the middle of the stitch, there was a thick piece of wire, that bent just as she did… A thick piece of wire that was replacing her spine.


End file.
